This invention relates generally to veneer edge-treatment method and apparatus. More specifically, it concerns a method and an apparatus for joining together the opposite, terminal edges of successive veneer sheets to form a continuous length of veneer.
Veneer edge-joining equipment conventionally has been provided only in a piecemeal fashion. For example, prior art equipment provides only for the scarfing of veneer sheets, or only for the scarfing and gluing of veneer sheets, or only for the edge bonding of veneer sheets, but not for the orchestrated movement of individual veneer sheets through successive work stations having edge scarfing and bonding means for the joinder of sheets into a continuous length of veneer. The seemingly simple expedient of piecing together, in a series of upstream-to-downstream-arrayed edge-treatment stations, is fraught with difficulty and produces a system that is not optimally configured for either maximum throughput or minimum floor space (`footprint`). That is because particular edge-treatment operations efficiently may be performed concurrently on either end of an individual veneer sheet, while others efficiently may be performed concurrently on one end only of each of plural veneer sheets. Further, the reduction of waste of, and thus the maximization of yield from, the veneer sheets in their formation into a continuous length of veneer requires the length determination of each veneer sheet and the tracking of veneer sheets of various lengths through the plural work station, edge-joinder apparatus.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide apparatus for edge-joining veneer sheets to form a continuous length of veneer, wherein the tradeoffs among yield, throughput and footprint are optimized.
Another object of the invention is to provide such apparatus which maintains the alignment of individual veneer sheets as they are advanced through the edge-joining process.
Yet another object is to provide apparatus that is capable of handling individual veneer sheets of different lengths and minimizing waste that conventionally results from the scarfing operation.
A further object of the invention is to provide apparatus having plural work stations, each capable of performing an edge-treatment operation on at least one edge of an individual veneer sheet positioned therein, wherein the work stations are independently, selectively controllable for fully automatic operation.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such apparatus cost-effectively.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent when the detailed description is read with reference to the accompanying drawings.